Overnight Changes
by The Reading Cat
Summary: Team Kakashi notice something about Sakura, she appears to have grown more womanly overnight. Comedy. Short Story.


**Overnight Changes**

* * *

><p><em>The Night Before<em>

"Can't I borrow one of your dresses?" Sakura asked her friend.

"You could..." Ino grinned. "But I don't know if they'd fit, you are a bit lacking in the upper body region."

Sakura pouted.

"So shopping it is!" The blonde pulled her friend away from her team.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Sakura walked up to her team on the training grounds.<p>

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. "Get your dress?"

"Eventually," Sakura grumbled. "And I've forgotten my medical pouch. I'll just run home and get it. I'll only be a minute."

The team would have usually stopped her, but smiled and nodded.

When the pinkette was out of earshot Naruto mumbled, "Did you guys notice something about Sakura?"

Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai were silent.

"You know..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Her breasts seemed to have doubled in size," Sai spoke.

There was another awkward silence.

"Exactly!" Naruto frowned.

"And?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think Ino's chest comment upset her yesterday?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Possibly." The Uchiha shrugged.

"Then how did she... Do that?" Naruto mumbled.

"Possibly a jutsu... Like Tsunade's Transformation Technique?" Sasuke shrugged.

"She shouldn't have to!" Naruto pouted.

Sai smiled. "Tell her then."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Kakashi shook his head.

"That's why Naruto is going to tell her," Sasuke smirked.

"I still think that's dangerous for all of us." The masked man sighed.

"Sakura is coming back," Sai announced.

The team immediately straightened and smiled as their teammate jogged towards them.

Sakura slowed down a little when she saw their weird facial expressions. "Are you guys OK..?"

"Fine, Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed. "Fine!"

"Did you get your medical pouch?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Sakura smiled. "...Are we going to train then?"

"Before we do, Sakura-chan..." Naruto smiled nervously. "I have something to say."

Sakura nodded slowly.

"You know that-er-size doesn't matter right?" He swallowed.

Sakura stood there looking confused. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

She glanced a little lower awkwardly.

Sasuke started laughing.

"What? No! I mean, yes! No! It's just that, aaargh," the blond spoke quickly, beginning to get flustered.

"Are you all right?" She looked at him worriedly.

"He wasn't talking about himself," Sai smiled. "He meant... Females."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You know you're beautiful, Sakura... You don't need to change a thing about yourself, we love you for who you are." Naruto smiled.

Sakura frowned at the group. "I've not changed anything..."

"You know..." Naruto held his hands out in front of his chest.

Sakura crossed her arms beneath her chest and noticed the males' eyes shift.

"He was talking about your breasts." Sai smiled.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "No no no! It's just that we..."

"Naruto wanted to tell you that you don't need to use a jutsu to make them bigger." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's idiocy.

Sai smiled and nodded and Naruto covered his face. Kakashi wisely stayed out of the conversation.

Sakura smiled. "I've not."

Naruto looked up. "Then how?"

Sakura shook her head. "I woke up late today, so I never bound my chest, it's also why I forgot my medic pouch - I was in a rush."

"Bound your chest?" Naruto spoke slowly.

Sakura laughed. "Yes, chest bindings, you know? A lot of female ninja do it. It's much more practical."

"Oh." Naruto turned bright red.

Sakura shook her head and mumbled, "Perverts."

"Naruto pointed it out." Sai smiled.

"You noticed!" Naruto frowned. "You all did!"

"I didn't know what you were talking about." Kakashi shrugged.

"Same." Sasuke smirked.

"Guys," Naruto pouted. "Don't pin this on me!"

Sakura walked up to the blond and pulled him into a small hug. "Well thanks, Naruto, it was sweet."

Naruto grinned childishly and hugged her back tightly.

Sakura pulled back and smiled. "Was it just Naruto who wanted to say that?"

"No." Sasuke frowned.

"It was all of us." Sai smiled.

Smiling sweetly, Sakura punched Naruto before turning on her perverted team.

"I didn't say I did," Kakashi held up his hands defensively.

* * *

><p>After their team sparring session, Sakura was happy. She got a few decent hits on all of them, and hit them a little harder than usual.<p>

Smiling to herself, she lay down in the sun. "I'll remember to bind my chest tomorrow."

"Aww," Naruto huffed.

She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him but he just grinned at her.

Shaking her head, she mumbled, "I need another female on the team."

They laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Don't ask me where this came from... I have no idea. It was probably in response to shallow Sakura hate XD.

Yes, Sasuke is in this Team Kakashi... I'm going to say they'd all be older, so perhaps Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would be about twenty years old :p.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
